


The Moon, the Stars, The Past

by Neon_Opal



Series: Late Night Lover Conversations-  will cover many cannons and parrings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drabble, F/M, Kisses, Late Night Conversations, Moonlight, Romance, Stars, Wistful, living in the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night in some alternate future where things are still unsettled Luna and Severus find themselves in a bit of podering and still seeking solice from one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon, the Stars, The Past

*~*

“What do you want if you could have anything now?” Luna asked Severus.

“The moon, the stars, the past, if we are speaking of anything.” He answered gazing out the large tower windows at the night sky that threated to pull him away entirely from where he lay. “But if we speak of the realistic, this room, this sky, this moment for what it is.” She lay beside him looking up were his gaze went, past the window, the galaxies into the vastness of forever. That thing that was both so beautiful and frightening. The light caught a glitter in her hair which seemed to pull him back and he kissed her softly. “Please, just give me this. It is something in your power to give and mine to receive. In the here and now.”

She kissed him back long and slow and it felt like forever was pulling them in under those stars. And it was enough, for now, for this moment.

 

The End

 

*~*

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to this drabble consept and know it means different legnths to different places/people. Wrote this a few weeks back and I had not defined who the woman with Snape was but this little story still kept coming to mind. Tonight when i opened it up for a reread it occured to me without question it was the Severus and Luna from my other story a few years older and still seeking occasional solice from each other in a world where he survived but which is still unsettled. (you may or may not wish to read the other story depending on your sensabalities-but this stands on it's own anyway I think)


End file.
